1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a propulsion system, such as a rocket motor to propel a missile. More particularly, an auto igniting composition is combined with an igniter and a variable diameter throat. In a slow cook off environment, with the throat having a relatively large diameter, a low pressure propellant burn occurs effectively venting gases and minimizing the risk of damage to the propulsion system, the generation of shrapnel, and the unintended propulsion of the missile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas generating propulsion systems, such as pyrogen propulsion systems, generate thrust by the burning of a propellant. As the propellant burns, a copious volume of gas is generated along with heat that expands the volume of generated gas. As this gas is expelled through a nozzle, thrust is generated. The thrust may be used to propel a missile to a target.
During a slow heating environmental exposure, unintended ignition of the propellant may lead to rupture of the propulsion system generating dangerous shrapnel. Greater damage may be caused if an attached missile is propelled in an uncontrolled launch. One cause of unintended ignition is referred to as slow cook off. When the propellant is exposed to temperatures above about 200° C., such as in a burning warehouse, the explosive composition undergoes a rapid, exothermic decomposition that may lead to a violent reaction or explosion. To satisfy the U.S. Government's and NATO's Insensitive Munitions (IM) requirements, a propulsion system must undergo slow cook off without propulsion and without generating shrapnel that travels an extended distance.
One method to reduce slow cook off danger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,285 to Van Name et al. A rocket motor housing has vent slits sealed with a resin wrap. At a temperature above normal storage temperature, but below the propellant decomposition temperature, the resin wrap melts or loses strength to open the vent slits providing an exhaust for gases generated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,264, to Solberg et al., discloses a controlled bursting of the housing, such as by a weld failure or housing crack, to provide an exhaust for gases generated. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,285 and 6,966,264 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
While these methods vent gases generated during slow cook off and likely prevent unintended propulsion or shrapnel expulsion, typically the rocket motor housing may not be reused after such an event and/or the motor gases are vented radially or in an uncontrolled manner or direction. There remains a need for a rocket motor in which the propellant may undergo slow cook off without unintended propulsion, side venting or shrapnel expulsion that, in accordance with some embodiments, may be recharged and reused following the slow cook off (although reuse is not possible in some cases).